What the Hell!
by DeAdRoSeSaReThEpReTtIeSt
Summary: okay this story idea hit me a few days ago....it makes total sense in my head...mentions mpreg...GaaLee...I thought it was funny but I have a weird sense of humor...grr i messed up somewhere....here it is
1. Chapter 1

Hello eveyone...okay this is pure crackfic...i have no idea why i thought of this it just kind of hit me the other day...

...makes me wonder how many other people have thought of this too...;

--------------------------------

**Gaara's POV**

It was some months ago that I found out that my lover was pregnant. At first I was shocked (I wasn't aware that males could have children). He once told me he was afraid of telling me...the sad thing is that I didn't even find out from him.

Flashback

"Hey Gaara," I hear an annoying voice shout from behind me. I turned around only to see that obnoxious blond coming toward me. "I just heard the news...CONGRATULATIONS!!"

'What the hell is this freak talking about.' "Why the hell are you congratulating me?" I asked beyond confused (not that I'd let anyone know).

"Lee didn't tell you yet? That's weird...I'd have figured you would've been the first person he told." he said scratching the back of his head.

I was getting a little (an: lot ) pissed that he wouldn't explain what the hell he was talking about. "Look, are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to force you." I whispered threateningly grabbing his shirt collar. I saw him gulp and felt his shaking, and smirked mentally.

"Hehehe...um...I don't think Lee would like it if I told you..." I sighed. "Look Naruto, I'm not asking you to tell me." I saw his body relax a little when I said that. "I'm telling you. Look, either you tell me what's going on, or I'll break every bone in your body."

"I...um...that is...lee he...LEE'S PREGNANT!!" He shouted a little louder than necessary. In my shock my hands went lax and Naruto fell to the ground.

End Flashback

When I got home that day I talked to Lee about it. At first I thought Naruto was playing some stupid trick on me...but after I laughed Lee burst into tears.

He ran to the room and tried to start packing, yelling hysterically about loud mouths, and inconsiderate boyfriends who think pregnancy is funny.

It took me a while to convince him not to leave...and even longer to convince him to explain.

Now Lee's eight months pregnant, and we should be expecting a baby boy soon. We couldn't be happier.

A few weeks later

I wait nervously for the someone to tell me if everything is going alright. Lee went into labor about six hours ago.

I don't know how much longer I can wait before I either kill someone, or go crazy...or maybe both.

2 hours later

"um...excuse me...but you're here with Mr. Lee right?" a meek looking nurse asked timidly. I jump from my seat, smother her with questions.

"Is he alright? Can I see him? How's the baby?!" "Sir, please calm down. They're both fine...and you can see them...just be very gentle with Lee...I'm sure he's pretty sore right now."

She led me down a string of confusing corridors. We finally made it to the room and walked inside. Lee was on the bed with his eyes closed. I walked up to the bed and ran my hand through his hair. His eyes opened. He looked at me with sleep clouded eyes and smiled.

"He refused to see the baby until you were here." the nurse from before said while carrying a blanketed bundle in her arms.

Lee held out his arms for the baby. Once the bundle was in his grasp, he moved the blanket from the baby's head.

I looked down and gasped at what I saw. "Holy shit Lee!! Why the hell does ou baby look like ELMO?!?!?!"

-------------------

Sorry guys I couldn't resist...but you have to admit...it DOES make sense


	2. Chapter 2

This story wasn't supposed to be taken literal...i'm pretty sure they wouldn't even know who elmo was...

the second chapter to Unexpected Mistakes will be up soon...sorry to make you people wait so long

anyway this was an atempt at humor...as i said it made toatl sense in my mind (elmo has gaara's hair and lee's eyes) see perfect sense


End file.
